Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Game Modes
Story Mode Main page: Bloons Tower Defense Impersonation/Story Mode Story Mode, otherwise known as Campaign Mode, is a game mode that features a lengthy story-based and progressive journey venturing into different regions and areas as well as boss levels and stages, unlocking new towers and tracks as well as encountering new bloons along the way. Selection Mode Selection Mode functions almost exactly like the gameplay in iterations such as BTD5 and BTD6: select a map, select a difficulty and game mode, and play, simple as that. There are a total of 17 different game modes in BTDI's Selection Mode, all of which are accessible in different categories of difficulty per map: Easy, Medium, and Hard. To unlock a specific game mode, the previous game mode must be unlocked, starting with the respective Standard Mode of a specific map. The Standard Mode option for all grades of difficulty is unlocked by default for all maps. Trivial Difficulty: Trivial Difficulty is BTDI's equivalent of the Easy Difficulty in BTD5 and BTD6. Towers cost around 85% of what they would cost in Medium Difficulty, bloons move slower than in Medium Difficulty, the player has 200 lives, and the game mode's icon itself depicts a baby monkey. * Standard * Primary Towers Only (requires Standard to be completed; only Primary Towers can be used) * Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) Easy Difficulty: Easy Difficulty has modifiers that are a tad bit harder than the Easy Difficulty in BTD5 and BTD6. Towers cost around 90% of what they would cost in Medium Difficulty, bloons move a tad bit slower than in Medium Difficulty, the player has 175 lives, and the game mode's icon itself depicts a Monkey Engineer. * Standard * Secondary Towers Only (requires Standard to be completed; only Secondary Towers can be used) * Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) * Deflation Mode (requires Secondary Towers Only to be completed; the large sum of cash the player starts with is all they have for the rest of the game) Medium Difficulty: Medium Difficulty is very similar to the Medium Difficulty in BTD5 and BTD6. Towers are purchased at a normal price, bloons move at a normal speed, the player has 150 lives, and the game mode's icon itself depicts a monkey in a military helmet. * Standard * Reverse (requires Standard to be completed; bloons enter from the exit and exit via the entrance) * Military Towers Only (requires Standard to be completed; only Military Towers can be used) * Apopalypse Mode (requires Military Only to be completed; there are no pauses between waves) * Sandbox (requires Reverse to be completed) Hard Difficulty: Hard Mode in BTDI is very similar to the Hard Difficulty in BTD5 and BTD6. Towers cost around 108% of what they would cost in the Medium Difficulty, bloons move a tad bit faster, the player has 100 lives, and the game mode's icon itself depicts a Robo Monkey. * Standard * Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) * Alternate Bloons Rounds (requires Standard to be completed) * Magic Towers Only (requires Standard to be completed; only Magic Towers can be used) * Double HP M.O.A.B.s (requires Magic Towers Only to be completed; M.O.A.B.-class bloons have double health) * Half Cash (requires Double HP M.O.A.B.s to be completed; all money is halved) Impoppable Difficulty: Impoppable Difficulty in BTDI is very similar to the Impoppable Difficulty in BTD5 and BTD6; as only one life is given, the player cannot spare to let any bloons leak. Towers cost 120% of what they would cost in the Medium Difficulty, bloons move faster, and the game's icon depicts a Sun Avatar with a green hue. * Standard * Sandbox (requires Standard to be completed) * No Income (requires Standard to be completed; money cannot be earned in any way other than popping bloons and end of round gain) * Support Towers Only (requires No Income to be completed; only Support Towers can be used) * CHIMPS (requires Support Towers Only to be completed; many rules regarding disallowing player conveniences, such as injections, Powers, Special Agents, and selling) ** Black CHIMPS medal if completed in one sitting (no saves) Category:Game Modes Category:Difficulties